


Under the mistletoe

by RenHakuyuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, With a hint of Jin/Akiyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenHakuyuu/pseuds/RenHakuyuu
Summary: Keito being forced to celebrate Christmas (kind of?)





	Under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> A Secret Santa gift for a WataKei and Teachers lover.  
> I apologise for the OOC, I struggled getting the characters;; which is why it took a bit to finish this...

Since he generally doesn’t celebrate it himself, Keito wasn’t in much of Christmas mood. But with everyone around him excited, he couldn’t help but go along with it. Or better said, he was forcibly dragged along by Wataru. Though on Eichi’s request, but Wataru seemed more than happy to do it. Keito couldn’t say he hated it though. Because while he didn’t celebrate Christmas himself, he did appreciate seeing his friends and classmates happy and having a good time. Even the old vampire who supposedly hated this holiday, seemed to be having a lot of fun.

“How incorrigible...” Keito said, though with a small smile as he watched his old unit mates celebrating this day as well.

“Oh, is that a smile, I see~?” Wataru asked in a playful matter. “As expected, not even you can deny the joys of Christmas~”

Keito wasn’t sure if Wataru was just joking, or if he really smiled. But he made sure that any trace of a smile disappeared from his face. “I’m not enjoying the holiday specifically.” Keito replied in a serious matter. But then his expression turned _slightly_ softer. “But I’m glad everyone seems to be happy.”

Though it was just barely, Wataru could notice the change in Keito’s expression. Which in turn made him smile more. “The joy of the ones you care about is your joy too~ That’s what’s Christmas is all about~” Wataru said as he took Keito’s arm to pull him further into the room. 

“I don’t think that’s what it is about...” Keito said with a sigh. He let Wataru drag him along, mostly because Wataru’s grip was too strong for Keito and he knew it’d be futile to try and pull away from him.

“But it is~” Wataru said. “Christmas is celebrated by spending time with those you care about and who make you happy.” He explained, uncaring whether Keito was even interested or not. “It’s a day that everyone should be able to spend happily~ No matter how difficult the year had been, or how much wrong anyone has done, everyone deserve to be happy on Christmas~”

“So you dragged me to this party to make me happy?” Keito asked.

“I’m sure you’d be fine, even if you spend the day all alone at home. But it’s much better to spend this day with close friends and loved ones~” Wataru said. Though Keito wasn’t too fond of the way he phrased it, as if he’d otherwise wouldn’t have anyone to spend time with, when it was actually a conscious choice of himself.

“It’s how I planned and preferred to spend the holidays, actually.” Keito said. “I have a lot of ma-- reading to catch up on. Coming here is just making me fall behind one my ho-- work even more.”

Wataru shook his head again. “Just because your hair is green doesn’t mean you should be acting like the Grinch.” He stopped and brought his both his fingers to the corners of Keito’s lips to turn it into a smile. “Laugh and have fun~ You already read a lot any other time of the year, so take a break and enjoy these festive traditions~”

Keito pulled away a bit, and frowned again as soon as Wataru’s fingers left his lips. “I never said I hate Christmas, did I?” Keito replied. “I do appreciate spending time with everyone, that’s why I’m here. But you can not force me to participate in any other traditions of a holiday I don’t even believe in.”

Wataru covered his mouth a hand as he gasped upon hearing something unbelievable. “Oh dear… My dear, Keito… How could you say something so unholy…” 

“How incorrigible...” Keito complained with a sigh, as he fixed his glasses. “I’m not in the mood to argue about this with you, Hibiki. Especially not today.”

“Nonono, I can’t just let those words go.” Wataru continued. “Christmas is a holy day. Denying Christmas is the same as denying everything it stands for and its wonderful traditions.”

“I do not deny that spending time with loved ones is a good thing. But I don’t see how that’s a Christmas-specific tradition.” Keito said. “If I want to spend time with those I care for, doing it on my own birthday would make more sense than that of a stranger who died a long time ago.”

“Oh Keito… You poor soul…” Wataru sounded as if he felt sad for Keito. “You really do not understand Christmas… But don’t worry. I, Hibiki Wataru, will personally teach you everything you need to know~”

“No, I’m sure I already know everything there is to know about Christmas.” Keito replied immediately. 

“And yet, you’re just standing there, frowning at me.” Wataru said with a sigh. It was clear to him that Keito didn’t know anything at all.

“Huh? What do you want me to do? Smile? Laugh? Frolic around like everyone else?” Keito asked in quite a demeaning manner.

But it just left Wataru with yet another sigh. “You should pay more attention to your surroundings, my dear friend.” Wataru nodded upwards, implying for Keito to look there. Keito did so, but regretted it immediately upon seeing what Wataru was referring too. He tried to take a few steps back, but Wataru didn’t allow him to. “It’s too late now~” Wataru said with a mischievous smile as he pulled Keito closer again.

Keito tried to fight it, but Wataru was stronger than him. “Don’t tell me you intentionally lead me here…”

“It wasn’t intentional.” Wataru moved his face closer to Keito’s, but just before their lips touched he whispered. “It’s fate, my dear Keito.”

The way Wataru’s voice sounded as he whispered, together with the comfortable warmth of his breath brushing against his skin, was enough to make Keito’s heart beat faster. But as soon as he felt the gentle touch of his lips on his own, Keito’s heart started racing. From the way Wataru was holding and keeping him close, he expected it to be more rough. But the kiss was kind, and perhaps a bit too careful, as if more strength could cause him to break like glass.

Keito didn’t like it. He appreciated that Wataru tried to be careful, but it wasn’t his first kiss. He wasn’t some inexperienced child, and he couldn’t let this guy treat him as such. That is why Keito put his arms around Wataru as well, and pressed his lips more against him. The reaction came as a surprise to Wataru, but he happily took it and turned the kiss into a deeper and more passionate one. He pushed his tongue inside and let it brush against Keito’s.

Keito found himself drowning in the kiss. He enjoyed every touch of it. Every taste that he got. Until realisation hit him, and he remembered the place and time.

Keito pushed Wataru away, almost causing him to fall down. His face had turned completely red. He couldn’t see it himself, but he knew. So he tried to cover it with his hand. He also knew that they were being stared at, and that everyone had seen him act so indecently. In public. He didn’t need to turn, to know that Eichi was especially enjoying this very moment. 

“Hibiki… You…” There wasn’t anything Keito could say, after all he did go along with this kiss instead of pulling away instantly. Still, he didn't _hate_ the kiss, but he felt so embarrassed that he could just die. “I won’t forgive you…” Keito didn’t give Wataru or anyone else a second look, and immediately turned to leave the party to go back home. Where he could distract himself by reading his manga, as he initially planned to do.

~~~

“Ah~ Must be nice to be young~” Jin leaned closer against Akiomi after having witnessed the kiss as well. “Why don’t we try it as well~” 

Akiomi sighed and pushed Jin away. “I’ll have to give those two a good scolding when classes start again.” He said, ignoring the other teacher’s advances.

“Oh come on~ Let the young ones have their fun, and let us have our own~” Jin said in playful matter, as he tried to get closer to Akiomi again.

Akiom sighed once more and glared at the other. “You’ll get a good _scolding_ after we get home...” There was a slight blush on his cheeks as he said those words, clearly having a different kind of scolding in mind for Jin.


End file.
